dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight Digit
Dwight Digit, alias Memory Banks, was half of the criminal duo known as the Double Digits, along with his sister Denise. They used computers to embezzle large sums of money from businesses and financial institutions. Dwight had short, light-colored hair and typically wore eyeglasses with heavy, square frames. Computer Criminal Dwight and Denise had gotten jobs at a company owned by Dick Tracy's friend Diet Smith, where they were able to steal over half a million dollars before disappearing. The pair then began operating another scheme where Denise got hired as a teller as the First National Bank, using the alias Data Banks. She and Dwight used the banks computer to transfer large sums of money to their personal accounts. When Denise saw Dick Tracy (who was investigating the Computer Killer case) talking to the bank president, she got nervous. Dwight determined that it was time to abandon the plan and cover their tracks. Impersonating the Computer Killer Dwight decided to copy the Computer Killer's methods and arrived at the bank with a mask and shotgun, planning to shot the bank's main computer terminal and eliminate the record of their embezzlement. When he arrived, Zachary Z. Rowe, the actual Computer Killer, was already on the scene and the two men confronted each other. Rowe assumed that Dwight was actually Zeke Z. Rowe, a man who had profitted by having his identity confused with Zachary's. Dwight realized that Zachary was mentally unstable and tried to clam him by revealing his face. Rowe could not be reasoned with and fired his shotgun at Dwight. Dwight was able to dodge the blast, which struck the main computer terminal behind him. Dwight, fearing for his life, struck out at Rowe's legs. Rowe was knock off his feet and into the exposed wiring of the destroyed computer terminal. Denise, who was witnessing the events along with the police, called out to Dwight, warning him of the high voltage. Dwight was able to avoid the shock that killed Rowe. In the confusion afterwards, Dwight attempted to escape by taking Denise as a hostage. Dick Tracy, however, had heard Denise call out to Dwight, and he deduced that the pair were connected. Guessing that Dwight would not harm Denise, Tracy pulled his gun on Dwight while Lizz blocked their escape. The pair were taken into custody (March 31, 1979). It is unclear if Dwight would be charged in the death of Z.Z. Rowe, though Tracy implied that Dwight would face harsher punishment than other computer criminals due to his involvement in an act of violence. Later Encounter Years later, it was revealed that Dwight had married an attractive woman named Diana. Dwight died and Diana inherited his fortune (much of which had been obtained illegally, unbeknownst to the police). Before his death, Dwight had perfected a way to "download" his memories and personality into a computer program. This program (which also used the name Memory Banks) conspired with Denise Digit to get revenge. Memory successfully killed Diana and her new boyfriend, as well as another criminal associate. Memory then lured Dick Tracy into a real-life version of the video game Hatchet Jaw (based on Tracy's adventures), where Tracy had to battle simulacra of his most notorious foes. Tracy survived and forced Memory to realize the folly of his ways, as Memory could no longer enjoy human experiences. Despondent, Memory shut itself down. Denise was then taken into custody. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Returned Villains